


这就是制服吗？

by Lizz_Lerry



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Lerry/pseuds/Lizz_Lerry
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	这就是制服吗？

这就是制服吗？  
  
CP：光之战士x古·拉哈·提亚（水晶公）  
分级：R18  
*艾 欧 泽 亚 沙 雕 女 装 梗  
*别看我，官方先动的手，我也不想，至少在此之前我从来没想过写游戏pa的女装梗。  
*老规矩光呆代称为“他”，不想给他取名字。  
  
他呆呆地凝视着放在床上的两身衣服。  
可以看出，两套衣服都是全新的，灰色的外套，米色的毛质马甲与白色的内衬，黑灰色的下装，制式看上去十分新奇，也很时尚。然而除却尺寸差异之外，这两身衣服存在一个非常大的问题。  
——其中一套的下装，是轻薄的裙子。  
他手足无措，懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发。  
“啊啊啊，怎会如此……”  
早知道刚刚不应该如此大意，如果当场打开看看就好了……  
一切还要从今天早一点的时候说起。  
这天，他像是往常一样在水晶都四处闲逛，没了战斗任务的他瞬间化身诺弗兰特第一闲人，大把大把的时间他实在不想仅仅拿来休息，于是他日常穿梭在水晶都，看看有没有什么能帮忙的事。  
一家服装店吸引了他，让他情不自禁地在门口停下了脚步。  
以往他并不会多加留意这样的店铺，然而今天，店铺的橱窗里大大的“新品到货”以及摆出来的服装模特不知为何引起了他的兴趣。衣服的款式并不常见，简约的设计配上轻薄的布料，一看就知道是时装一类的。  
穿习惯了铠甲的他原本对于这类服饰不怎么感兴趣，然而他还是鬼使神差地走进了那家商店。在他推门而入的瞬间，热情的招呼声便迎了过来。  
“欢迎光临！”  
招呼他的是一位女性的朵龙族店员，在看清他的面孔之后，女店员立刻露出了惊喜的表情。  
“这不是暗之战士阁下吗！您能造访本店真是三生有幸！请问我有什么能够为您服务的吗？”  
“呃……”  
他一时语塞。  
见对方如此热情，他怎么也不好意思说自己是散步的功夫偶然走到这里来的。  
他的目光无助地四下扫了扫，终于还是落在了那件新款时装上。  
“啊！那件吗！”女店员立刻追着他的视线走到了服装模特的旁边，“您真的很有眼光呢！这是我们刚进的新款！全水晶都仅我们一家哦！”  
“这样吗？”  
“对啊！”  
见他似乎有点兴趣，女店员的声音扬了起来。  
“在光之泛滥的时候，大家都节衣缩食，物资匮乏，生怕哪一天就世界末日了嘛。但是！现在情况完全不同了！”  
她纤细的手臂高高地举起，眼神都变得犀利了起来。  
“走过路过请不要错过！最近款的情侣时装！该款式具有简约、舒适、实用的特点！时尚满点的同时最大限度地满足日常活动的需求！无论是你是在宇宙合音广场招揽生意的店主！还是中庸工艺管劳作的工匠！甚至是在圣林牧场饲养阿马罗的饲养员！都可以穿！给你最自信的感觉！”  
这一套广告说辞流畅无比，他情不自禁地鼓起了掌。  
“呃……听起来似乎确实不错。”  
“对吧！”  
女店员激动地走了上来，两眼放光。然而下一秒，她眼睛里的光便消失了，低下了头，眼角一红，哭腔就飘了出来。  
“实际上，这还是我们第一次进如此前卫的东西，昨天还收到了不少指责，说我们贪图享乐不肯吃苦……可，可是我在想，现在战争都结束了，想打扮得朝气些迎接新生活，有错吗……”  
“这，这当然是很美好的想法！”  
眼看着对方的眼泪马上就要掉下来，他急急忙忙地安抚道。  
“真的吗！”  
女店员立刻抬起头，脸上的阴霾一扫而空。  
“那么！请暗之战士阁下务必带头尝试！如果是由您穿着！想必也能打消大家购买时的顾虑！”  
收回他的同情，都是商家的套路，变脸比翻书还快的女人。  
“呃……”  
他面露难色。  
“小店感激不尽！”  
女店员恭恭敬敬地朝他行了个90°的鞠躬礼。  
“可是……”  
他想起了自己常年不到5位数的存款，以及还没付的传送费。  
“现在购买还可以享受情侣款买一送一的折扣！如果您有恋人的话！这就是最佳选择！”  
这倒是确实很令人心动，然而——  
就在他准备开口拒绝之际，女店员突然抬起了头，一脸“豁出去”了的赴死表情。  
“真没办法，为了宣传下效果……”她咬了咬牙，“我免费送您两套！！请您务必接受！”  
……  
这下好像是真的没有拒绝的理由了。  
接下来的事，几乎毫无悬念，女店员比划了下他的尺寸，迅速为他挑到了满意的服装，而对于送的那一套情侣款——  
“请问您是否有恋人呢？”女店员笑得春花灿烂。  
“呃……算是有吧。”  
他挠了挠头，不太确定是否应该在水晶都里公开谈论这种问题。  
“原来如此。”  
女店员的语气里闪过一丝遗憾，然而她还是保持着十二分的服务精神继续问道：  
“请问那孩子是什么种族呢？”  
那孩子？  
“猫魅……猫秘族。”  
“那么，请问您的恋人身高是多少呢？”  
“呃……大约这么高。”他伸出手，在自己的胸前比划了一下。  
女店员笑着点了点头。  
“我明白了！”  
她熟练地从一旁的柜子里抓过一套没拆封过的新衣服，甚至没有瞥一眼尺码就直接递给了他。  
“那么……应该穿一般尺码就可以了，两位是非常标准的情侣身高呢！”  
“啊哈哈，谢谢。”  
他打着哈哈。  
最终，他还是拎着两套崭新的时装，离开了那家服装店，并稀里糊涂地成为了这家服装店的真人模特——当然，这是女店员的一面之词。  
等他回到了悬挂公馆自己的房间，放下包袱，把两件衣服拿出来仔细端详的时候，他才发现了一个严肃的问题。  
由于那位女店员并没问他的恋人到底是谁，而他也顺理成章地没有说，导致的结果就是……  
——这确实是情侣装，但款式完全不一样。  
这下麻烦可大了。  
虽说并不歧视裙装，但作为时装而言，他绝对谈不上喜欢裙装，那股间生风的感觉让他实在缺乏安全感，总有一种腿上下一秒就会出现一道鲜血淋漓的口子的错觉。  
他将裙子比划了一下，好像勉强可以塞进去。  
于是他猛吸了气，收紧了自己的腹部，将拉链拉了上去。  
好紧！  
他勉勉强强地站了起来。  
轻飘飘的触感蹭上大腿的时候他皱了皱眉头。果然，这种不安全的感觉他无论如何都无法习惯，更别放心交给恋人……  
而至于美感……  
他朝着投影台转了转身，那里倒映出的奇怪搭配实在说不上美，不如说分裂。上半身的半套铠甲跟他那张沧桑的脸尚且算得上般配，而下半身的裙装配上以及铠靴，半截毛腿还露在外面，好看说不上，倒像个异装癖。  
如果再加上波奇套装的头套，别提战斗了，穿着这种东西去金蝶游乐场外招揽生意，希尔迪布兰德都会敬他三分。  
到底为什么会有人设计出如此鸡肋的东西？  
他挠了挠头，再次后悔自己的脑子一热。  
所以现在……要怎么处理呢？要不退回去？或者找人家换一套？然而免费收了人家两套衣服，对于他这种滴水之恩涌泉相报的人来说已经相当勉强……  
他叹了口气，站起身，试着活动了下筋骨。  
谁知手刚抬起来，裙子跟着往上跑，差点露出危险部位，吓得他赶紧放下了手，并下意识地捂住了大腿。  
敲门的声音正是这时候传来的。  
“英雄阁下……你在里面吗？我可以进来吗？”  
“啊，可……不对！等等——”  
然而没等他说完，来者便推门而入。  
他的恋人水晶公——或者说古·拉哈·提亚走了进来，一抬眼，就看见了放在床上的两套时装，以及维持着僵硬姿势，还套着裙子的他。  
猫魅族的男子表情由惊愕到不解再到最后变成了局促不安。  
“不，不好意思……我，我不知道你有事，我这就离开……”  
“等！等等！事情不是你想的那样！”  
他猛地站起身，朝着对方离开的身影追了过去。  
于是那一天，水晶都所有的人都看到水晶公匆匆忙忙地从悬挂公馆离开的身影。  
……以及追在他身后，穿着奇怪搭配，露着大腿狂奔的暗之战士。  
  
  
悬挂公馆暗之战士的房间里，他已经换回了宽松的常服，他们俩面对面坐在餐桌两侧，然而都凝视着同一个方向。  
“所以……这身衣服实际上是买给我的？”  
古·拉哈·提亚迟疑地看着那套被挂起来的，已经不再全新的时装外套。  
……以及配套的，腰那里已经被撑出印子的裙子。  
“这不是我挑的！”他连忙撇清关系，“你要是不喜欢我就拿去扔掉！”  
古·拉哈·提亚皱起了眉头。  
“你很讨厌这身衣服吗？”  
“不是！呃，不对，是……不不不总之是店员送给我的，我没有仔细看，带回来才发现是这样的！本来我想退还回去，换一件——或者再买一件新的回来！但是就……”  
他手忙脚乱地试图解释。  
“是店员送的？”  
古·拉哈·提亚的表情越发迷惑。  
“对对对……店员就问了身高种族，然后自作主张就选了女款给你——”  
“是，是这样吗……”  
猫魅族的男人低下头去。  
“不！不是说你娇小！总之都怪我！我应该直接说明我们俩的关系的！”  
“还是不要这样比较好……”  
他立刻改口。  
“也对，幸好我没有这样说！”  
“我的重点也不是这个，”古·拉哈·提亚摇了摇头，“我并不为此感到生气，你不用如此小心翼翼地顾及我的心情。”  
闻言，他松了口气，双肩一放松，跌回了座椅靠背上。  
“啊……那就好。”  
“不过，我很好奇，你为什么会被这种衣服吸引注意力呢？毕竟你看起来……”  
“完全不是喜欢这种东西的类型？”他接着恋人的话说了下去。  
古·拉哈·提亚点了点头。  
他的手高高地举起，最终还是放过了已经让他抓成鸡窝的头，拍到脸上，无奈的声音闷闷地传来。  
“就，鬼迷心窍，你懂吧？”他叹了口气，“也说不上……我很想看你穿所以才……”  
……  
他猛地坐了起来，差点一头撞在桌子上，抬起头的瞬间正好对上古·拉哈·提亚微微惊愕的脸。  
俩人大眼瞪小眼互相看了半天。  
“所以，”古·拉哈·提亚僵硬地指了指那条挂着的……裙子，“现在还是很想看？”  
原本应该干脆地拒绝掉，毕竟他刚刚自己都说过，这东西实在是不实用，也算不上多美观，然而话到嘴边他却迟疑了。  
——古·拉哈·提亚低下了头，看不见他的表情，然而能看见他微微颤抖的耳尖。  
“……想。”  
他发出了肯定的声音。  
闻言，古·拉哈·提亚立刻站了起来，拉上兜帽想要离开现场。  
然而多亏了刚刚的战斗经验，他第一时间便出手阻止了这种意图。  
他大力拽住对方。  
“站住！”  
然而古·拉哈·提亚力气也不小。  
“不行不行，绝对不可能！”  
“可我真的很想看！”   
“你刚刚明明说要把它扔掉的！”  
“我改主意了！”他眼一闭，心一横，开始说瞎话，“只要你穿给我看！我什么都答应！”  
挣扎的动作陡然停了下来。  
“什么都可以？”  
古·拉哈·提亚满脸怀疑地看着他。  
……完了，一上头就说了瞎话。  
然而覆水难收，事到如今，再反悔又有失暗之战士的风度。  
他梗着脖子好半天，最终艰难地点了点头。  
“呃……是。”  
这下沉默的人换成古·拉哈·提亚了。  
双方维持着你牵着我我看着门的姿势，都不说话。天人交战三轮过后，猫魅族的男子率先转过头去。  
“……那你说话算话。”  
那声音如同清风，挂瘙过他的心。  
他愣在原地，好半天，才反应过来对方的意思。  
“那是当然的！！”  
气势磅礴的吼声从悬挂公馆传来。  
  
  
他面朝着墙壁，背对着古·拉哈·提亚。  
屏蔽了视觉带来的冲击之后，声音就成了唯一的刺激源头。循着背后的细微声响，他可以判断出对方进行到哪一步穿脱。  
首先是外袍，然后是内衬的长袍以及贴身的棉衬，每一个过程都进行得异常缓慢。在这样的空间下古·拉哈·提亚似乎也很紧张，而他的表现就是每脱掉一件衣服都要仔仔细细叠好。  
当金属碰撞的声音传来时，他知道恋人已经一丝不挂地站在他身后了——这样说或许不太准确，他应当还穿着内裤。  
他脑海里浮现出相应的动作，从左手到右手，再蹲下，沿着小腿的弧线触碰到脚踝，再从脚腕后侧向上，将卡扣一个接一个地解开……类似的动作他不知道做过多少次，在他们肌肤相亲的日日夜夜里。  
紧接着就是更为细微的脚步声和响动声。  
那件时装的质地十分轻薄，或许是为了凸显版型，它的布料确偏硬质。  
此时它被从衣服架子上拿了下来，衣料摩擦过肌肤时，发出唆唆的声响。  
他忍不住吞了吞口水。  
轻声的“咕咚”没有让他的脑子清醒几分。不知什么时候，他的手里已经捏了一手心的汗，耳根都开始发烫了。明明没有站多久，他却觉得自己的腿已经有几分僵硬了。  
他忍不住出声询问。  
“好了吗？”  
迟疑了好一会，古·拉哈·提亚才回答道：  
“呃，还要稍等，我有点不太明白这个穿搭方式……”  
“没……没事。”他违心地回答道。  
纵使他知道再等下去，自己的心脏可能就要从胸腔里跳出来了。  
好在这种感觉没有持续太久。当肩膀被人轻轻地拍了拍时，他仿佛中了石化之后收到了1点伤害，膝盖一软，差点栽倒下去。  
他咬了咬牙忍住了，缓缓转过身去。  
——然后他真的中了石化。  
古·拉哈·提亚正站在他面前，穿着那身时装，事实证明女店员还是有两把刷子的，尺码确实刚刚好。他的双腿紧紧地关着，尾巴在身后不断地来回甩动，空出来的那只手还时不时把裙摆往下拽一拽。  
“我原本想穿那条长裤……但是腰那里实在是太宽了，下摆也太长了，所以还是换回去了。”  
这声音也同样的局促不安。  
古·拉哈·提亚别开脸，不去看他，几缕发丝贴在他微微发红的脸上，耳朵尖也轻轻抖动着。  
纵使举手投足之间都带着别扭的感觉，古·拉哈·提亚的语气里还是有几分期待，  
“怎么样？是你想象中的样子吗？我很久没有穿过这么富有青春气息的衣服了，好像有点……但如果你喜欢的话……”  
他仿佛听到了直暴砸在脑神经上的声响，“嘣”的一声。  
可能理智断线就是这种感觉吧。  
良久没有收到回音，古·拉哈·提亚疑惑地转过来正视着他，下一秒，惊恐万分的表情出现在了他的脸上。  
“英！英雄阁下！你流鼻血了！”  
“啊？”他赶紧伸手胡乱地蹭了蹭，“没有没有！我身体好得很！多多益善！”  
十二神在上，没有让他死在格格鲁玖火山和黑风海真是太感谢了。  
“怎么能这么说！”  
古·拉哈·提亚紧张地扯了桌布过来，想要帮他止血。然而在手触碰上他那张脸的一瞬间，他立刻像是中了即死一般，朝着后面直挺挺地栽倒了下去。恋人的重心也跟着一个不稳，直直地倒在了他的胸前。  
哐当。  
后背砸在地板上的时候他下意识地伸手揽住古·拉哈·提亚，毕竟他有盔甲，皮糙肉厚，感受不到疼，对比之下，怀里的人才是真正他心尖上的易碎品。  
“唔。”  
他短促地喘了口气。  
古·拉哈·提亚立刻从他怀里弹了起来。  
“英雄阁下！你还好吗？！”  
“实在是太棒了。”他答非所问。  
眼下古·拉哈·提亚正跪坐在他的大腿上，轻飘飘的布料搭在那双光溜溜的腿上，他只要稍微抬起头，就能瞻仰到裙下风光……  
他收回刚刚觉得这玩意鸡肋的想法，这实在是太棒了。  
……棒到他即刻勃起。  
似乎感受到了某种硬物抵在身下，古·拉哈·提亚低下头看了一眼，马上露出了了然的表情。  
猫魅族的男子将手撑在地上，缓缓倾身，将重量枕在他胸前。  
他情不自禁地伸出手，划过对方裸露着的大腿，去摩挲那双柔软而毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“……我还在想为什么你如此失态，原来在想这种事情吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚抬起眼看着他，声音轻轻的，让他整个人也被吹得轻飘飘的。  
他有些懊恼地笑了笑，手指顺着发丝滑了下来，停在那道水晶的刻痕上。  
“……可以吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚笑着看着他，水晶化的那只手攀上他的脸，抹去了他脸上的鼻血。  
“只要是你，我什么时候拒绝过？”  
他猛地坐了起来。  
古·拉哈·提亚让他这个突然兴奋撞得差点后仰栽过去，他大手一捞，稳稳地托住恋人的后腰。  
另一只手从地上撑起来，下一秒，就轻松地探进了衬衫，覆在柔软的侧腰上。  
猫魅族的尾巴根狠狠地颤了一下，身子一软，倒回了他的胸前，伸出手环住他的脖子，脸颊贴在他的锁骨，细碎的喘息磨碎在轻轻的啃噬之间。  
他低下头，捉住那双唇，蜻蜓点水般的触碰如同燎原的大火，烧得他七荤八素。  
唇舌略过猫魅族尖尖的虎牙，只轻轻一勾的功夫，细碎的呻吟便从相接的唇齿间溢出，他们跪坐在地板上，忘情地亲吻着彼此。  
一吻终了之际，古·拉哈·提亚抬起眼看着他，鲜红的眸子仿佛蒙了一层雾气。  
“不去床上吗？”  
“我等不及。”他干脆地说道，“放心，不会硌到你的。”  
他将手垫在古·拉哈·提亚的背上，让对方躺下去。  
待手背贴在冰凉的地板上那一刻，他立刻欺身压了上去，膝盖强硬地挤开恋人紧合着的双腿，当宽松的常服裤子摩擦过柔软的双腿时，古·拉哈·提亚忍不住颤抖了一下，不自在地皱起眉头。  
“你很少如此心急。”  
红色的眸子里倒映着全是他的样子。  
他俯下身，细碎的亲吻落在发间，耳尖。灼热的气息喷洒在对方耳侧，他刻意压低了声音，让这变成他们二人的窃窃私语。  
“你简直不知道你这种样子有多美。”  
“多谢称赞。”  
古·拉哈·提亚迎着他火热的视线笑了起来。  
较小的那只手擦过他的耳侧，拨开他散落在颈肩的碎发，猫魅族的男子抬起头，轻轻地在他的脖子上咬了一口。细微的痛感自脖颈处传来，然而紧接着便被湿热覆盖，唇舌顺着他的锁骨线一路向上，挂瘙过他的耳侧，让他的身子也不由地颤了颤。  
他眼神一暗，收紧了垫在古·拉哈·提亚身下那只手。另一只手则顺着裸露的大腿朝里面探去，轻松地穿过柔软的布料以及宽松的短裤，当他的手指稳稳地覆上对方的分身时，满意地收到了一声慌乱而短促的喘息。  
手指狠狠地挂扫过分身，继续攻城略地。当手指抵在后穴时，他惊讶地发现，那里早已变得湿乎软温热，稍微按压了几下，一根手指便轻松地探了进去。  
“呜——”  
古·拉哈·提亚的大腿肌肉猛地收紧了。  
他笑了起来。  
“怎么？还说我心急？”  
胸口被轻轻地捶了他一下，那双红色的眼眸瞪着他。  
“道貌岸然。”古·拉哈·提亚骂道。  
然而他权当这是调情。  
他俯下身子，牙齿咬住时装的纽扣，一个一个从上到下将它们悉数解了开来。  
短粗的胡须跟着在胸膛上耕耘着，古·拉哈·提亚难耐地挣扎着，一动，插在后穴里的手指便摩擦过软软的内壁，惹来一阵急促的喘息。  
“不需要忍着。”  
然而对方倔强地不肯发出声音，他故意蹭了蹭那敏感的腰腹，结实而柔软的肌肉上，水晶的纹路清晰可见。  
他一路向上亲吻舔舐着，直至舌尖停在了古·拉哈·提亚的喉结上，粗糙的手指细致地摩挲着恋人的蝴蝶骨，一圈一圈地转着。  
“唔……别，别玩了……”  
古·拉哈·提亚让他亲得晕头转向。  
“不好。”  
他干脆地拒绝道，贝齿轻轻擦过早已挺立的乳首，舌尖一揉一扫。  
古·拉哈·提亚抵在他肩上的手陡然收紧，他难耐地动了动腰。  
埋在后穴的手指增加到了两根，粗糙的指腹毫不留情地擦过那敏感的软肉，当它抵在某一点时候，古·拉哈·提亚终于放任自己叫出了声。  
“啊……！”  
恋人的后背猛地弓了起来，尾巴扫过他的腰间，缠上了他的腿。  
他满意地看着这种反应，猛地一戳，将自己的手指送进了更深的地带。  
“这种时候逞什么强呢，放心把自己交给快乐不好吗？”  
“不……不是——啊……”  
剩下的话语则消失在了交错的唇齿之间。  
食指和中指开始了快速的抽送，与之相伴的是支离破碎的呻吟声，没多久，古·拉哈·提亚的腰猛地绷了起来。  
“唔——”  
恋人被他的弄得射了出来。  
高潮之后的古·拉哈·提亚后仰倒了回去，失神地枕着他的手臂，在他的怀里剧烈地喘息着，火红的眼眸失了几分凌厉，就连眼角都跟着一起红了起来，此时的恋人仿佛一个人形自走玩偶，任由他摆布。  
他抽出了手指，伸出手刷过那抹残留在分身上的白浊，满意地勾起了唇角。  
“乖孩子。”  
古·拉哈·提亚抬起头瞪了他一眼。  
正当他沉浸在小小的得意之中时，下一秒，他被猛地一推，还没来得及惊愕，后背先撞在了地板上。  
当他反应过来之时，攻守双方的角色已经完全交换了过来——现在是古·拉哈·提亚坐在他身上，袒胸露怀，那上面还印着细碎的吻痕。  
“喂——”  
他的脸上闪过一丝惊慌失措。  
然而古·拉哈·提亚完全无视了这抹慌乱。  
“看你玩得好像很开心，”猫魅族的男子微笑着，居高临下地看着他，“老人家也开始热血沸腾起来了。”  
微微的喘息声并没影响古·拉哈·提亚手下的动作。  
他的下身突然一凉，裤子不知何时已经被拉开了，早已涨到发疼的坚挺登时弹了出来。古·拉哈·提亚一手撑在他的胸前，让他动弹不得，水晶化的那只手则抚了上去，稳稳地将它握了个圆。  
这下倒吸一口凉气的人换成他了。  
像是不满于这番光景一般，古·拉哈·提亚的耳朵抖了抖，迅速地俯下身去，紧接着温暖湿热的触感自身下最脆弱的部分传来，嘴里含着的空气伴着舔弄的动作逼得他差点当场缴械。  
“停！停一下！啊……”  
他的手情不自禁地覆上猫魅族柔软的耳朵，报复一般地揉捏了起来。  
然而这样的感觉并没持续多久，古·哈拉·提亚直起了身子，让分身离开了自己的嘴唇。  
紧紧吸含住的部位发出了一声轻微的“啵”，一下子离开了温柔乡，萦绕在身侧的空气都稍嫌冰冷，刺激着他那本就剩余不多的理智。  
他试图让自己显得平静。  
“怎么现在停下来？”  
“呼……呼……”古·拉哈·提亚调整着呼吸，“还……不是时候。”  
很快，他就明白了所谓的“不是时候”到底是什么。  
猫魅族的男子倾身上前，稍稍抬起了腰。  
裙子顺从着重力垂了下来，扫过古·拉哈·提亚的大腿，最终挂在了他的腰腹。  
“喂……你——”  
然而恋人并没给他说话的机会，调整了下姿势，柔软的穴口便抵在他一柱擎天的坚挺上，稍微磨蹭了两下，就着分泌出的前列腺液，古·拉哈·提亚坐了下去，“噗”的一声，分身便整根没了进去。  
一瞬间两个人都倒抽了一口凉气。  
“呼……呼……”  
这突如其来的紧致差点掐住了他的呼吸，他挣扎着想要坐起来，然而再一次被按住躺了会去。  
古·拉哈·提亚伏在他的胸口，汗湿的红色的碎发垂下来，扫过他的胸膛，有点痒。  
“……疼吗？”他伸出手抚摸过对方的脸颊。  
猫魅族的男子抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，摇了摇头，眼里满含着笑意。  
他直起了身子，双手轻轻地拖住古·拉哈·提亚的腰。然后试探性地将腰往上一顶——  
“啊……”  
一声甜腻的呻吟传来，恋人那僵硬的腰立刻瘫软了下来。  
抽送几乎是瞬间开始的，他将古·拉哈·提亚禁锢在自己的怀里，上下挺动着腰，他忍耐了太久——或许从看见那件情侣装起，他就在期待现在的事，亦或许更久之前，他就总是在期待着这样的事。  
古·拉哈·提亚配合着他的挺近与抽出，扭动着腰肢，渴望着更深的进入一般，才发泄过一次的分身再次昂扬了起来，些许透明的爱液蓄势待发。  
“啊……这……这样……”  
恋人让他顶弄得几近疯狂，甚至连完整的呻吟声都无法发出来。  
“怎么了？”  
他故作云淡风轻，然而身下的动作一刻不停。  
长久的相处让他熟知对方身上，身下，甚至是体内每一个敏感点，而此时，坚挺碾过前列腺的力道大到近乎残忍，他注视着那双红色的眸子里翻滚着的欲火，因他而起，为他而燃。  
他就着抽送的动作，一下一下细心研磨过古·拉哈·提亚体内那敏感的点。  
“停……停一下……我——”  
古·拉哈·提亚将头埋进他的肩颈，两只手狠狠地抱住他的后背，如同溺水的人抱着海上的浮木，腰间的动作却一刻不停，如同被海浪冲刷着一般，浮浮沉沉。  
“怎么？”他强装镇定，“到这时候，开始质疑我暗之战士的实力了？”  
实际上他也再清楚不过，自己也并不能支撑太久。  
“啊……啊——”  
古·拉哈·提亚终于放任自己喊了出来，随着他的动作，喊叫的声音也一浪高过一浪。  
这一来一去的快感早仿佛要将他们淹没一半，涌了上来。  
“啊……我可能……”  
“没关系，不需要忍耐。”  
他倾身上前，再一次亲吻那柔软的耳朵。  
恋人倾泻而出的白浊沾上了他的胸膛，而几乎是同时，他的脑海里仿佛平地炸开一个核爆，倾泻的快感狂乱地砸在他的身上。他不由地收紧手臂，紧紧地将古·拉哈·提亚禁锢在他的怀里，仿佛要将他揉碎在自己的生命里，永不分离。  
他们一同攀上了极乐的巅峰。  
完事以后，古·拉哈·提亚瘫软在他的身上，不断地喘着粗气。  
他动了动腰，小心地将已然平静下来的分身从恋人体内抽了出来，点点白浊顺着流了出来。当性器完全退了出去之时，古·拉哈·提亚下意识地蹭了蹭他的腿。  
尾巴也是在这时候缠了上来。  
“怎么样……姜还是老的辣？”  
古·拉哈·提亚仍旧伏在他的怀里，抬起头看着他。  
“嗯，服了。”  
他紧紧地揽住恋人的双肩，让细碎的亲吻落在他的脸颊上，如同春日细雨。  
谁也没有再说话，他们只是静静地拥抱在一起，享受着高潮的余韵，如同手牵手躺在太阳海岸的沙滩上晒着太阳一般，温暖而舒适。  
“这是你梦寐以求的场景吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚轻声问道。  
“一模一样。”  
他肯定地回答道。  
未经的话语消失在相接的双唇间。  
他们仔仔细细地拥吻，不带情欲，只有满溢出来的温柔与幸福。

  
“所以……你想要我做什么呢？”  
此时他们已经清洗结束。  
剧烈运动之后的古·拉哈·提亚整个人处于失神状态，就连洗漱的时候双眼都是迷离的，于是整个过程全权由他带佬，而恋人也乐得清闲，放任他为自己洗去一身白浊，直到洗掉一身污秽换回了干爽的衣服之后，古·拉哈·提亚才稍微找回了一点理智。  
现在他们正躺在同一张床上，彼此拥抱着。  
古·拉哈·提亚打了个哈欠，更紧地往他的怀里蹭了蹭。  
“嗯……我想想。”  
“在那之前我可不可以提一个小小的要求？”他紧张地问道。  
“不行。”古·拉哈·提亚干脆地打断了他，“你说过——”  
“……什么都答应，好吧。”  
他泄气一般地叹了口气。  
见他这副模样，古·拉哈·提亚轻轻地笑了起来，伸出手，摩挲着他脸颊。  
“以后，不要再在观星室外头等我了。”  
闻言，他的眼神黯淡了下去。  
在解除了光之泛滥的威胁之后，他仍旧留在水晶都，虽然名义上是负责协助古·拉哈·提亚和拜克·拉各的灵魂学研究，然而对比起几位狂热的研究者，战斗派的他实在没法起到什么太大的作用。闲忙立场急剧变化带来的结果就是他几乎住进了观星室……直到拜克·拉各实在无法忍受如此重要的研究室里一直站着一个目光灼灼却只盼着下班的闲人，将他轰了出去。  
事后，古·拉哈·提亚对他表示歉意，然而饶是在他委屈巴巴的眼神攻击之下，恋人也不肯让步一寸——研究的时间是一定不可能削减的，这关系到拂晓一众贤人们的人身安危，对比之下，牺牲休息时间又算得了什么呢？  
为此他们甚至爆发过不寻常的争吵。  
“……就这件事？”  
他的语气里满是迟疑。  
“就这件事。”  
“……”  
沉默了好一会，他终于缴械一般，重重地叹了口气。  
“好吧，好吧。”他嘟哝着，“实在是抱歉。”  
“你用不找道歉。”  
“但你要保证，一离开观星室，马上就来找我。”  
古·拉哈·提亚愣了一下，继而微笑着点了点头。  
“你怎么像个孩子一样？”  
“哦，这会想起我比你小了？”  
他赌气一般地回答道。  
虽然他理解恋人的忙碌，但是他也真的是一分一秒都不想与他再分开了。  
他拍了拍怀里那个较小的身体，闭上了眼睛。  
“那么，就这样，晚安——”  
然而古·拉哈·提亚第二次打断了他的话。  
“先别睡，我也有一件事想问。”  
“什么事比睡觉更重要啊？明天一大早你不是还要回到观星室吗？”  
他有些不耐烦地说道。  
然而恋人只是笑着摇了摇头。  
“所以，为什么你会买这种衣服？”  
他疑惑地看着古·拉哈·提亚，然而他很快就明白了对方的意思。迟疑了片刻，他缓缓开口道：  
“因为……我想再看一看，曾经你身上的那种朝气。”  
恋人点了点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“我在想，既然他们说这是学生制服……说不定……一丝一毫也好，我想看见你开心的样子。”  
“你会觉得曾经的古·拉哈·提亚比较好吗？”  
“不，”他摇了摇头，“但是我想，你一定怀念那种感觉。”  
回答他的是一个更紧地拥抱。  
窗外已是夜幕低垂。如今的雷克兰德再也不需要在晚上睡觉之时挂上厚重的窗帘，静谧的夜色环抱着每个人的心事，让它们得以安安静静地绽放，再在天亮之际悄然消失。  
而他们将相拥入眠，像每一个渡过的日日夜夜，别无二致。  
  
  
转天过去，在他再一次路过宇宙合音广场的时候，他突然停下了脚步。  
他的面前出现了一条长龙，形形色色的男男女女正有序地排着队，数量之多令人咋舌。  
什么事让半个水晶都的人都聚集在这里啊？  
他疑惑地朝前走去，想要一探究竟。  
然而下一秒，他立刻转过身想要朝着反方向离开。然而已经晚了，对方已经发现了他的存在。  
“啊！是暗之战士阁下！”  
熟悉的声音将他困在了原地。  
他僵硬地转过头，果不其然，那天的女店员正站在不远处，朝着使劲地招手。  
“你好。”  
他硬着头皮回应着。  
女店员飞速地冲到他的面前，郑重地朝他三鞠躬。  
“实在太感谢了！不愧是暗之战士！您的宣传手段实在是太高明了！”  
“呃……怎么了？”  
他的内心陡然升起一种不好的预感。  
“销量！销量真的翻了好多！请务必接受我的感谢！”  
“什么的销量？”他警觉地问道。  
“当然是——”  
女店员朝身后让了让，他终于得以看到刚刚因为人山人海遮蔽而看不见的橱窗。  
而在看见里面摆了什么东西的那一刻，他差点原地传送回原初世界。  
——原本那套时装的情侣款成套摆在橱窗里，如今只剩下裙装套。  
一旁的女店员丝毫没有察觉到他的尴尬，她热情如滔滔江水，说的话也如同滔滔江水一般朝他砸了过去。  
“但是不知道为什么，卖的最好的是女款啊，很多人来了男款看都不看一眼就直接要女款，甚至还有人要求进货大码，虽说我本人是不懂发生了什么，但这想必都是您宣传的功劳！诶！？等等！暗之战士阁下！您不要走啊！等等——”  


FIN


End file.
